Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable bridle, a cable bridle mechanism and a swapping system using the same.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, computer hardware equipments have been constantly reformed in response to various changes. For example, in the early stage computers, the hard disk is installed inside a host housing of the computer. Yet, for the purpose of data storage or backup, or on basis of data portability and security measure, the so-called “mobilerack” (e.g., a hard disk tray) has been developed based on demands to provide users greater convenience. Furthermore, in the existing servers, a swapping system is also widely applied because of aforesaid advantages.
Hereinafter, the hard disk in the server is taken as an example. In general, to avoid entangled information cables in the space inside a computer system due to complex layout, the swapping hard disk module in conventional art adopts a back plate to organize data signals from multiple hard disks by simplified cables for transmission, so as to reduce loss of the cables. However, the back plate means higher cost and potential risk of damage. The reason is that, in addition to the circuitry layout, it also requires a considerable amount of connects. Specific connectors must be disposed at the inside the back plate for connecting to the corresponding data ports of the hard disks, and additional connects are also required at the outside of the back plate for outputting signals. Moreover, with increases in plugging times, it is inevitably that damage and deviation will occur on the ports and pins of the hard disk and the connectors to reduce the durability of the swapping hard disks, resulting in reduction of the overall durability of the system.
Based on the above, it has indeed become a problem to be considered and solved for person skilled in the art as how to use simple structure configuration to reduce the loss of the cables while satisfying the motion mechanism of the swapping structure as mentioned above.